


On top of the world

by Yumisaki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: For Mandy because she deserves Fumaken most right now :), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumisaki/pseuds/Yumisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Finally we have a day off” Fuma plopped down on my bed, stretching himself out and smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On top of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for you, Mandy, because I want you to cheer up a bit.  
> I'm not sure if it works but Fumaken are the best remedy for all the shit that's happening in one's life ;)  
> However I hope this makes you smile a bit ^^  
> Love you~  
> ~Yumi~

Kento POV

“Finally we have a day off” Fuma plopped down on my bed, stretching himself out and smiling. I sighed and nodded. God, this album stuff was so fucking stressful.  
I laid down next to him, resting my head on my arms. “And the best is, we have this house completely for our own” I smirked, looking at Fuma. He just laughed and pulled me close to him.  
“I missed to have you near” he admitted and in the next moment his lips were on mine, making me forget every single thought I have had. I just wrapped my arms around him, to pull him even closer as I deepened the kiss, melting into the feeling. Softly I bit his lower lip and licked about it. When he opened his mouth slightly I slipped my tongue into it, moaning quietly and meeting his tongue with little touches.  
For a few minutes we just kept kissing like that. Now and then, breaking the kiss for air. With his hand buried in my hair and me trying to pull him as close as I could, pressing our bodies together.  
As Fuma let his hands wander down my sides, searching for the hem of my shirt I let out a moan and made the kiss turn more passionately. Wanting to feel him too, I ran my hands down his back, quickly finding the hem of his shirt and slipping my hands under it. At the same time I felt Fuma slipping his hands under my shirt on his own and his touches sent shivers down my spine. It felt like I was just melting right under his hands.  
I pulled at his shirt, wanting to have it off already. He let it pull over his head willingly, before trying to pull mine over my head. I chuckled, helping him and remembering how often I had been stuck in my shirts because Fuma messed up. Only seconds later it landed on the floor next to Fuma's. He settled above me and continued running his hands over my body, smiling at every little sound I made. I enjoyed feeling his warm, soft skin under my hands, while stroking his back as I pulled him closer to kiss him again. His lips met mine and I smiled into the kiss, being happy to have him close after a long time again.  
I started to nibble at his lower lip, only resting there for a moment and moving my lips down his chin, then tracing his cheek with little kisses, before I turned his head gently, kissing and nibbling his earlobe. That was when he moved his hands down my lower body, feeling for the zipper of my jeans. After a few seconds of trying to fumble it open he groaned and just rocked his hips against mine pointedly. I smiled and blew softly into his ear, letting go of him and opening my zipper. Only seconds later my jeans and boxers laid on the floor and it took just another minute that Fuma's were in company with them.  
“I missed you too, Fuma” I stroke a strand out of Fuma's eyes, looking at him, feeling a bit dizzy because of the feelings that were overwhelming me.  
He smiled and softly cupped my cheek to kiss me. Then he let his hand slide down my body and caressed my inner thighs. Me, shivering at his touch, seemed to confirm him and he felt for my erection, starting to stroke it slowly. I moaned, rocking my hips into his hand. “Come on Fuma, let me just feel you”  
Fuma chuckled, tilting his head “I thought you were the one that loves the foreplay so much.”  
When I just groaned he laughed and reached out for my drawer, searching for the lube that I always had in there. When he finally found it, he popped the cap open and lubed his fingers. I watched him, while covering his shoulder blades with little touches of my fingertips.  
As soon as he was done he bend down to kiss me tenderly before he went for my entrance with his fingers.  
The feeling of having his fingers inside of me felt so... fucking good although I jerked at first as I felt his finger thrust into me slowly.  
I had to close my eyes at the feeling and a soft moan came out of my throat.  
Fuma smiled, kissing my Adam's apple as he started to work a second and third finger in. That was when he reached that spot again. The spot that let a waterfall of pleasure run through me. I buried my hands in Fuma's hair, pulling him up to kiss him hungrily. After he had hit this spot another and another time I didn't felt like I could stand it any longer. And I didn't want it to be over when it hadn't even started. So I whispered, my breathing heavy “Fuma. Please. Now.”  
He kissed my nose and started to remove his fingers carefully. “It's somehow cute when you are like this” he grinned while tilting his head.  
I just groaned as a reply and watched him, lubing his own erection carefully. Then he settled himself until his tip was softly poking my entrance. Meeting my eyes, he asked with a soft voice. “Ready?”  
I nodded breathlessly, just wanting to have him inside of me. When he finally pushed inside, I let out a little gasp. I had to moan at every little movement he made and as he was fully inside of me I let out a pleased sigh.  
I pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, wanting to feel him every way possible. “Move” I breathed into the kiss. Fuma sneaked a hand in between our bodies and stroked me, while he carefully started to pull out and thrust in again, at first slowly. When I let out a loud moan he sped up the pace little by little and we both started to pant in each others mouth rather than kissing.  
I wasn't able to think anymore. I was just drowning in the feelings Fuma gave me.  
After some time he managed to hit this point inside of me that made the world around me spin. I threw my head back and just tried to breath steadily as my thoughts whirled one into another. “Fuma” I moaned lowly. And at the edge of my mind I could hear him moan my name too, as he stroke me in time with his thrusts.  
When I came, I could just think of how much I loved him. More than any other person in this world. And in this moment I felt like we could do anything. When he followed me over the climax and collapsed above me I held him, opening my eyes and just looking at his beautiful, sweaty face.  
Carefully I stroke his hair back and gave him a kiss on his forehead. “That was awesome.” I whispered against his skin and he smiled lazily, popping one eye open. “I love you, Kento.”  
I smiled, the warmth spreading through me. “Do you think we can do this more often, now that the album is released?”  
“I hope so.” He kissed me tenderly, before he drifted of into a peaceful sleep.  
While watching his sleeping face I was once more at the top of the world, because I had such an amazing and beautiful boyfriend.


End file.
